Once Upon a SwanQueen's kiss
by xTongueTied
Summary: This will be where I leave my collection of SQ oneshots. Rated M for language and other possibilities. Warnings/Prompts will be found at the begin of the chapter. Prompts in the reviews (or tumblr) are welcome.
1. Chapter 1

***I do not own any characters. All mistakes are mine.***

**Prompt: **_"I am homesick for a place I am not sure even exists. One where my heart is full and my soul understood."_

**A/N: **Set after 4x12. SPOILER ALERT. If you haven't seen all episodes, don't read this. Enjoy and please review or leave prompts. You can also leave prompts on my tumblr _delicatelydelicateinfluence_

* * *

><p>It was cold out and snow was sticking to the ground. Regina shivered, wrapping her coat around her tighter as she stepped outside and into her car. She wasn't particularly looking forward to the town meeting she was heading to; but her mayoral duties – technically she was just aiding Snow because she has more experience, but it felt like she was reinstated as Mayor - had been keeping her busy from the thought of losing her true love, Robin Hood.<p>

It had been a week since he had crossed the town line with his little family. She was heartbroken about it, and cried herself to sleep every night. But sometimes she smiled, like when Emma Swan animatedly talked about the adventures she had missed out on; those with Elsa, Anna and sometimes Kristoff. When at first Regina realized just how _close_ Emma and Elsa were, she had felt a pang of jealousy; and she still wondered about that? Was she really jealous of a friendship between the two blondes? Perhaps she was, because it reminded her of a time when there was lacking a friendship between the former Evil Queen and the Saviour.

Regina sighed, annoyed out of her mind, as she arrived at the Town Hall. It was an open session, and Snow had insisted on her being present. Why couldn't they just leave her be?

"Sorry I'm late," She grinned as she walked in – still with the poise and composure of a Queen. She heard a snicker and saw Snow smiling widely at the little inside joke. Regina's dark eyes examined everyone in the room, and found Emma Swan, who was still snickering.

She sat herself in an empty seat and leaned back, already lost in thoughts. She was truly unhappy – again.

_Why me? _ She kept thinking. She kept losing her happiness, her true love. She had lost Daniel, she had lost her father (well, sacrificed him), her mother, Henry (and had gotten him back, thank God) and now Robin. To a woman he didn't love. Not anymore. But it had been the right thing; and as she had told the Saviour, she knew it had been the right thing because she was, once more, _miserable_.

_Miserable_. The word described her life perfectly; it was as if the word had been invented just for her. That's how she felt about it; her heart ached, covered in scars that were never going to disappear, as no scar does. She had taken so many blows, it was a surprise that she was still standing. Her usually full red lips were mashed together, the corners of her mouth pointed slightly downward. She was oblivious to people glancing at her as Snow rambled on about town matters. Regina simply didn't care anymore.

When Snow adjourned the meeting, the former Queen couldn't be fast enough to gather little she had and scoot. She wanted back to the safety of her home, a glass of applecider and perhaps Henry would drop by later to help her in her search for The Author; they had been at it for weeks now, since even before she lost her Robin Hood, but no success. Emma had joined the search party, but alas.

"Regina." A voice stopped her; she turned around slowly, already having recognized it. She sighed again.

"_Miss Swan_…" She started, but was interrupted before she could give whatever excuse she would make up on the spot.

"Really? Back to that?" Emma Swan snorted. "I thought you'd at least call me _Emma_ now that I'm helping you find your happy ending. Speaking of which – I think I've got it."

Regina's face lit up when the blonde told her the good news. Finally she would perhaps have a shot at a happy ending… If the Saviour wasn't setting her up for another disappointment, that is.

"Fine.. _Emma_." Regina smiled carefully. "Tell me."

But the blonde shook her head fiercely, glancing around.

"Not here. How about I come over tonight?" She asked quickly. Regina squinted at her; what was the blonde up to? Finally, she shrugged.

"We eat at seven. Don't be late." The former Evil Queen said, turning around on her heels and walking away without looking back.

Regina Mills held her composure; but in fact, deep within her she was nothing more than nervous turmoil. She was awfully curious about what the Saviour had found out, and she so hoped that it was beneficial for her happy ending. When Regina arrived at her Mayoral Mansion, which Snow didn't want because it was 'too big and mayor-y' – the older woman snorted at this thought – she decided she should clean it up a little. She didn't know why; Emma had been here plenty times and never had it been tidy. But perhaps it was more about trying to keep busy until she had to start preparing dinner…

When Emma Swan found her in the kitchen, she was just putting the lasagna in the oven. She felt eyes glued on her, but decided to ignore them just like she had ignored everything in the Town Hall.

"That was some boring meeting, huh?" She heard Emma say. The dark-haired woman shoved the lasagna into the right position and then upright herself. She clapped the oven shut and turned around to face the blonde; Emma was leaning against the door frame, grin on her face. Regina smiled. It was typically Emma Swan to start out with some boring small talk about some boring subject.

"Yes." Was all the former Queen replied. She busied herself by cleaning the counters she had just used to make dinner.

"Would you like a glass of apple cider.. Emma?" She asked politely, a small smile on her lush, red lips. She already walked to the study, where she kept all the alcohol, not awaiting an answer from Emma. However, she heard that Swan was following her by her heavy foot falls. She still felt eyes glued to her, and this time she felt.. pleasant under them.

She poured some liquid into two glasses and handed one over to the other woman, remembering the first time they drank together. She had wanted to get rid of the blonde, no matter what, but now they were.. friends. Ish.

"I meant it when I said I would do anything to get you your happy ending, Regina…" She heard the blonde whisper, and her head jerked up to stare at the younger one. She watched as Emma set her glass aside, and allowed her to take her glass out of her hands to set it on the bar as well. She simply stared as the Saviour took her hands in her own, and now her eyes dropped to their hands. Her heart ached; she had slowly started to realize that she was able to smile _because of Emma Swan_. That her heart ache wasn't because of losing Robin Hood, but by watching Emma being happy with Hook…

And she had shut those feelings up.

But now they were pouring out, just as Emma took her hands to her own, she had to feel. She had no choice but to stare into Emma's emerald eyes, dark meeting light.

Emma leaned in carefully, placing her thin, pale lips on Regina's. The dark woman sighed into the kiss, her eyes fluttering shut. She felt a warmth spread through her; her heart ached more. It had been empty for so long. She had longed for a place to belong for so many years, and now she was finally coming home…

It made so much sense that the Saviour was meant for the Evil Queen; there was no other person who _understood_ her like Emma did. Who _completed_ her and what she thoughts like Emma did.

Regina smiled into the kiss as Emma's hands cupped her cheeks. Her own arms locked around the blonde's waist. They broke apart a little later, their gazes lingering on each other's faces.

"I think I found your happy ending." Emma murmured, smiling.

"Indeed you did, _Miss Swan_." Regina teased, her voice now low and husky. "But how about some dinner first?"

She took Emma by the hand and led her back to the kitchen; her heart fluttered, no longer empty, and finally where it belonged.


	2. Chapter 2

***I do not own any characters.***

**Prompt: **_Beauty and the beast – tale as old as time_

**A/N: **I had so much fun writing this. Not really a particular setting for this. Reviews/prompts are always welcomed. Enjoy! Oh, and before I forget: HAPPY NEW YEAR. May all of your (SwanQueen) dreams come true.

Emma stood with her parents, Snow White and Prince Charming, a glass of champagne in her hand. They were at a masked party and the blonde felt so out of place. This was one of the grand balls Snow always went on and on about; and when Storybrooke finally had organized one, she had been forced to participate. After weeks of nagging, she finally had given in to her mother, though she had refused to wear a ridiculous, puffy dress like her mother was wearing. Instead, she had chosen for neat pants, a white buttoned shirt and black vest. She felt dressed up and comfortable at the same time. She doubted that the small mask that covered the skin around her eyes would hide her identity; she was the Saviour, for crying out loud. Everyone would recognize her. Everyone would recognize her parents with her. She gritted her teeth as her mother chirped on and on about her needing to find a partner to dance with.

If she got a chance at dancing with whom she _really_ wanted to dance… She didn't think her parents would approve of it much.

She had already spotted that person, and she looked fabulous. But then again, when did Regina Mills _not_ look fabulous? She was wearing a black, elegant dress – fitting in the right places and loose in others. Snow had made a comment about it, wondering out loud why Emma couldn't wear something like that instead.

She swayed lightly to the music that was playing, nipping her glass every now and then – and always closely watching the dancing crowd. She had already tuned out her parents' conversation about the rest of the inhabitants of Storybrooke. It simply didn't interest her enough. She was positively happy with the music playing – nothing from the Enchanted Forest; they had actually made a joke in by playing Disney songs. Emma enjoyed that very much.

When the Saviour got bored with her parents, she set aside her glass and made her way to the easily-recognizable Mayor Mills. She tapped her shoulder gently and held up her palm in an offer.

"Care to dance?" She asked nervously. She attempted at a confident smile and hoped she succeeded.

"Certainly, _Miss Swan_." Regina smiled slyly at her, placing her hand into Emma's with a sweet smile.

The blonde carefully placed her free hand on the small of the Mayor's back, swallowing nervously at how _close_ they were now. She looked up at the older woman and smiled again, Regina a little taller because of high heels. They swayed clumsily on the dancefloor, ignoring the poppy song that was playing altogether.

"Glad you came?" The blonde asked, straining her voice so that she could be heard over the bass.

"I am now, thank you." Regina answered swiftly, grinning down at Emma now. Emma laughed too. Earlier, Snow and David had gotten a hold on the Mayor and bored her endlessly with the same jibber they had bored their daughter with.

"Your mother still gets so unbelievably excited about these things," Regina continued. "It's as if she's still a little girl."

"Tell me about it. She nagged me for _weeks_ to come to this stupid thing." Emma said with a sour face.

"I would like to believe that you are happy to be here, _Miss Swan_," Regina pouted, as the music stopped.

"Just because you're here, Regina."

Emma instantly recognized the first notes to Beauty and the Beast's _Tale as old as time_, and grinned widely as she pulled the former Evil Queen into a tighter grasp. The dark-haired woman looked surprised as she began waltzing them around on the dancefloor, other couples instantly scooting to give them more room to twirl around. The blonde ignored the stares; of course she had been right that everyone would know who she was, and certainly who she was dancing with. But she felt happy; nervously happy.

She led Regina over `the dancefloor with large steps, perfectly in tune with the song. She gazed at the woman, who was gazing back, affectionately.

"Stop staring," The former Evil Queen murmured, blushing lightly.

"I can't." Emma smiled warmly.

"How come?" Regina inquired softly as they slowed down when the song ended, Emma embracing her less formally. Emma closed her eyes as the other woman laid her head on her shoulder, their bodies now swaying on the spot.

"Because I love you." She whispered back. She leaned back now to look at Regina, who was smiling, and leaned in to kiss her.

The kiss was soft and slow. Tender. It made Emma's heart flutter pleasantly, and she refused to pull back. They had stopped swaying, and now they were just standing in the middle of the dancefloor; eyes closed, lips locked in one of the sweetest kisses Emma ever had. People were staring, their gazes tender, but neither of the women noticed. Regina's hand reached up to cup Emma's cheek and finally they pulled apart.

"I love you, _Miss Swan_," Regina Mills, Mayor of Storybrooke and former Evil Queen, murmured into Emma Swan, Saviour of Storybrooke's ear as she leaned her head back on her love's shoulder while they swayed to the music and into the night; and the rest of forever.


	3. Chapter 3

**Prompt:** Regina is about to get married to Robin; but is it the right decision? Maybe she just needs a sign from someone else.

**A/N: **Came up with this one overnight; it's been stuck in my head and I had to get it out. Fuel me with reviews and/or prompts! Enjoy this one. And; a big thank you to all of my readers. I love you guys.

Regina Mills stood in a large room, staring into a mirror taller than she was. Her eyes were locked with her reflection's dark pools, lost in thought. She was wearing a long, white wedding dress. It was strapless, fitting tight in all the right places and ended at her calves. She had opted for simplicity, as Robin Hood – the man she was marrying – was wearing a simple black suit, white buttoned shirt and black tie. She sighed softly.

She never wanted a grand wedding; but somehow she felt regretful for agreeing to keep it small. Perhaps she would've caught that one person's attention if she had flaunted the fact that she soon would be taken as Robin's wife forever.

She had wanted Emma Swan's attention so badly. Once she was engaged, having given in to Robin's wishes at last, she had told _everyone_. That evening, she sat at her phone, glancing at it ever so often for a message she surely would be getting any second. A message of the blonde, pleading her to break off the engagement and run off with her instead. But only silence had come. And the next day, she had seen the yellow bug speeding out of town. The Saviour had not returned to this day.

Looking around the large room, within the church – its main purpose for brides or grooms to change and freak out in privacy until the ceremony -, she took deep breaths to remain her cool. She sat herself down carefully into a rocking chair, avoiding to wrinkle her dress in any way. She bit her lip, lost in her thoughts. Thinking of the absent blonde; and a better time.

* * *

><p><em>"Emma?" Regina Mills opened the door to an exasperated-looking blonde. She had not expected to see her here, she was supposed to be living her perfect little life somewhere in the non-magical world. But yet there she was standing, at her door, barely one day after they had returned from the Enchanted Forest, their memories stolen from them. Her heart pounded in her chest loudly, and her dark eyes searched the empty space behind the younger woman for a head of untidy, black hair. She pressed her full, red lips into a thin line when she saw no one.<em>

_"Where is Henry?" She continued as the blonde had opened and closed her mouth a few time in the silence._

_"He.. doesn't remember." She saw the other woman wince as she said it, and Regina felt her face scrunch up involuntary at the pain she was feeling. She felt a great loss, right there, and knew that the void would not be filled. Henry had been filling the void for a long time…_

_"Then how is it possible that _you_ remember?" She asked haughtily, taking on the composure of the queen she was quite easily. It was now Emma's turn to flinch. _

_"Hook provided me with a potion."_

_The laugh that came from the former Evil Queen's lips was cold, and obviously fake. Emma Swan flinched once more under the older woman's gaze, and her shoulders slumped._

_"I'm sorry." The blonde mouthed, and Regina Mills shrugged it off._

* * *

><p>A knock on the door startled the brunette. She squinted her eyes at it, unsure of whom it could be. Everyone else hadn't arrived yet, but Regina had fled away from the crowded Mayoral Mansion, where the 'after-party' would be held after the ceremony.<p>

"Regina?" A muffled voice asked; and Regina let go of the hope she had been feeling immediately. She recognized that voice, and it was not the Saviour's.

"Yes, Snow. You may come in." She replied. The pixie-haired woman had kept her company for almost every day now since the blunt departure of the blonde. They both missed her so much, though not in the same way.

"Are you alright?" Snow asked as soon as she had entered the room and closed the door behind her. "We missed you for breakfast this morning and you took off so quickly…"

The ex-Mayor offered her a small smile, getting up from the rocking chair she had been sitting in.

"Yes, I am perfectly fine, thank you." She replied matter-of-factly. She did not wish to elaborate on her state of wellbeing right now. The only thing she could think about is that she was to be wedded to a man of the forest in only a few hours. She would be looking up at a brunette man, taking her hands in his – and not the blonde she had been wanting. Her heart started to ache at that thought and her tears threatened to spill over so she swallowed hard and turned away her face from Snow White, who was looking at her with compassion and perhaps even _pity_. Regina Mills didn't want it. She didn't want any of it. She just wanted Emma Swan.

"I'll.. check in on you later." Regina barely registered the words as she took her place by the window, looking at the town.

* * *

><p><em>"My, my, Ms. Swan." Regina Mills grinned as she opened the door to blonde wild curls and green eyes peering up at her excitedly.<em>

_"Second visit in just barely two days. At what do I owe this pleasure?" She continued, her tones playful, sweet smile plastered on her lips. She opened the door further in an invitation. This time she allowed the Saviour to come in. Yesterday she hadn't bothered._

_"I've got a plan." The blonde said as soon as she had stomped into the Mayoral Mansion's hallway. Regina closed the door softly, clicking it into its lock. _

_"You do?" The older woman's demeanor left her momentarily as she was taken by surprise, but soon she gathered her composure and led the younger to the study, where she waved her hand at the couch to tell the blonde to, 'by all means, take a seat and enlighten me'. _

_She listened carefully to Emma's plan as she pulled two glasses from the cabinet and filled them with her homemade apple cider. She had to admit that the Saviour's plan to recreate the memory potion she had drank two days ago was clever; but Regina was unsure if she could make it from scratch. She voiced her concern, and that's when the younger woman's face lighted up._

_"I still have a drop in the vail." _

_It was now Regina Mills' turn to grin. Her heart pounded excitedly._

_She handed a glass to the woman on the couch and lifted hers in the air._

_"To a surprisingly good plan." She winked._

_"Surprisingly?" Emma feigned hurt; they both took a healthy sip. The younger woman was staring at her openly, and it made Regina queasy. _

_"My plans are always good." Emma muttered after another sip; her green eyes had still not left Regina._

_"Sure." Regina winked once more._

* * *

><p><em>They had been spending so much time together, trying to find the ingredients to the memory potion. But nothing had happened so far. Regina had drank so many vile liquids, but she still had no memories of the past year that was lost to them all.<em>

_"I can't do it." She sighed in defeat. She had drank another, and gagged at the disgusting taste once she had swallowed. She leaned against the table that held her potion making set, and pouted at herself for her failures. _

_"You can." Emma Swan was sitting in a futon, and had been helping and encouraging Regina for the past few days that she had been working on their little project. Regina simply shook her head. The reassurance wasn't helping anymore. She closed her eyes and sighed once more, this time more deeply. Tears were stinging in her eyes, but she refused to let her guard down and cry before the Saviour. She missed her son, her Henry, so badly that it just didn't ache anymore. It burned, it stabbed, it jabbed. It took her breath away and tackled her each morning she woke up to an empty house. Emma had tried to introduce them to each other, but his distance, his cold 'nice to meet you' had stung at her; she hadn't seen him ever since, even though the blonde had pressed on. It just was too much._

_She heard shuffling as Emma got up from her seat and walked over to the former Evil Queen. She felt warm, small hands take hers and she opened her eyes to a genuine smile on Emma's thin lips; she offered a smile back, while a sad and lone tear escaped from her right eye. The blonde reached her hand up to wipe it dry, and momentarily the older woman leaned into the simple touch. She needed the support, though she would never, _ever_ admit it. Or say it out loud._

_But then Emma Swan was pulling her closer and wrapping her arms around Regina Mills in comfort, and she sank away in the warmth. Once, she promised herself. She would allow this once. She closed her eyes and smiled as she felt a soft peck on top of her head; and she hid her face in the crook of Emma's neck. Once._

* * *

><p><em>Regina Mills cried. She cried at the loss of her son. She cried at the loss of the trust. She cried at the loss of Emma Swan.<em>

_She hadn't truly lost Emma Swan, she knew this, and the trust of the townspeople would be restored in due time, but she still felt the loneliness overwhelm her as she sat in her study, nursing a glass of apple cider. It wasn't her first. It surely wasn't her last._

_Her right hand was supporting the crystal and in her left lay her cellphone. She wanted to call Emma. She wanted to hear her voice._

_The blonde hadn't shown up today. She had left her with a simple text-message that she couldn't make it. She had been preoccupied elsewhere and Regina perfectly knew that she was with _Hook_. The ex-Mayor scowled. They had been spending _every day_ together, and now she had been stood up for that man? It enraged her._

_Slightly intoxicated with the amount of cider she had already consumed, she turned on her phone and dialed the Saviour's number._

_"Hello?" A faint voice said. It was Henry._

_"Hello, dear." It pained Regina to take on her business-tone, but she had to. She couldn't have Henry suspect anything; Emma had been rather clear about that: her son – that stung Regina even more – had to be completely in the dark about everything magical happening in Storybrooke._

_"It's Regina. Regina Mills. Can you hand me your mother?" She went on politely as Henry kept silent, not recognizing the voice as he would have, if he had had his memories._

_"Oh. Sure. I'm sorry, Madame Mills. I'll hand her right away." His apologies were polite and again distant, and the brunette closed her eyes, telling herself to shrug it off._

_"Regina?" The blonde sounded a little out of breath, and mostly surprised._

_"You were missed today." The former Evil Queen said, and then blinked at her words. "Not like that—I mean that you didn't show up for our daily appointment." _

_"Sure that's what you meant." She heard the grin in Emma's voice, and she rolled her eyes, not caring if she looked ridiculous._

_"Ms. Swan, I would highly appreciate if you could not stand me up for your _boyfriend_ in the future." She ignored the teasing joke the blonde had offered. She heard another chuckle; not a reaction she had anticipated, for she had meant her comment to be snide. Not wanting to bother with the Saviour any further, she hung up._

_Twenty minutes later, there was a knock on the door._

_Swaying her hips lightly, Regina Mills made her way to the door, crystal filled with apple cider still in hand. She had emptied another glass or two in the meanwhile, and her head started to feel pleasantly light. Perhaps she _did_ make her apple cider a little too strong._

_"Took you long." Regina commented as she opened the door to a frowning blonde. She smiled at the other woman, and let her in._

_"Are you jealous of Hook, Regina?" Emma asked her bluntly, once they were sitting on the couch in the study, glass in hand. Regina muffled a laugh with her hand, but grew serious as soon she saw the blonde's troubled look._

_"No." She said softly, offering a smile. "I'm just.. I want my son back."_

_"Our son." Swan corrected her, and Regina dipped her head in acknowledgement. _

_"We'll figure it out soon, Regina. I promise." Emma Swan was once more reassuring her, and once more Regina found herself listening to the blonde's words, drinking them all up and trusting in them. Trusting in the Saviour. The younger woman scooted closer and laid her hand on the older woman's thigh. Dark eyes glanced down nervously, but she didn't shy away. The hand was warm and pleasantly comfortable there. Finally she looked up again, and met green eyes in a silent, warm gaze. She smiled back at the Saviour._

_They retreated to small talk, and Regina didn't feel as alone anymore. She had forgotten it was the real reason she had called Emma Swan, who had been reinstated Sheriff, and was glad she hadn't _sounded_ lonely or anything. She clenched her teeth when she remembered that she had sounded jealous instead. She snorted at the thought. Her dark eyes glanced down again, Emma's left hand still lying on her thigh. The younger one hadn't removed it yet, but Regina hadn't made her remove it yet either. She let it slide. Once._

_"It's late. I should get going." The blonde said after a while. Regina offered up the palm of her hand to take Emma's glass away from her, and stood up as the blonde did. She put aside the two glasses and followed the Saviour to the door._

_"Thank you for stopping by." Regina Mills said softly, a smile that she found herself having on her face more often whenever being in the Saviour's presence. _

_"Sorry for standing you up today." Emma Swan offered back, same smile on thin lips._

_"So you admit you stood me up?" Regina teased, lips now slipping into a grin._

_"Ahh—" Emma's hand now connected with her forehead in a slap. "No. I didn't. I promise. There was this emergency and—"_

_A hand on red leather stopped the blonde from talking. Regina smiled at her reassuringly, telling her it was okay. Hesitance was clear in her eyes as she stepped closer to the blonde and wrapped her arms around her in a careful hug. Immediately, she felt strong arms wrap around her and tugging her closer. She inhaled the scent, mainly cinnamon and conditioner, lingering around Emma._

_Regina Mills pulled away carefully, but firm and sure hands kept her from breaking away entirely. Dark eyes peered up at green one's curiously, and suddenly thin lips were crashing down on red full ones. The older woman's eyes fluttered close at the touch almost immediately, sighing into the fierce yet tender kiss. It seemed like minutes rather than seconds before the kiss was ended._

_"Good night, Madame Mills." Tender voice bid her. Regina closed the door with a fluttering heart._

* * *

><p><em>The days following that kiss were spent with dreamy stares, thoughts pinned on a certain blonde that had somehow sneaked her way into her heart and seemingly her soul. They spent their encounters with shy smiles, brief touches and breathless 'hello's. <em>

_Everyone noticed Regina Mills' mood change, and everyone thought it was because of Robin Hood, whom she had started to spend a little more time with because of their hunt on the Wicked Witch. But they were wrong, obviously, and she found herself thinking of the Saviour _all _ the time. But the rumour mill churned and churned and everyone was commenting on how the former Evil Queen had finally found a man she was falling for; only fuelled with Tinkerbell bragging about how _she_ brought them together and how fairy dust had chosen Robin Hood as Regina's soulmate._

_Regina Mills was oblivious to the rumours, her mind focused solely on Emma and their son; well, just Emma's son because Henry still couldn't remember._

_But as time passed, Regina saw Emma less and less; it was as if the Saviour was retreating from her life ever so slightly, until her calls were ignored and excuses were made. The older woman shrugged it off; they were all so busy with trying to find the Wicked Witch. Trying to save Storybrooke from yet another curse, another danger. Regina kept researching on how to get the youngest Mills', though he didn't know he was, memory back. She occupied herself while Emma was off doing her heroic things. And Regina hoped that one day she could stand by Emma, not as her friend but as so much more, and do those things with her._

_But now, as she once more got Emma's voicemail, she simply left a message, telling that yet another idea had failed._

_Regina started missing the lively blonde. She had never noticed just how much life and joy the younger woman had brought to her life until it disappeared altogether. Looking back, she should've seen the signs; how they grew closer with each day and how their looks and touches became gentler. How her heart starting beating faster, fluttering even, whenever the Saviour was in one room with her. _

_She hoped she could catch Emma Swan at Granny's the next morning._

_She got up in time and spent extra care on her looks and clothing; she wanted to look good, great even, for the woman she was desperate to see. Perhaps she could ask the other on a date, or maybe she would be asked on a date – should the blonde have the guts to do it. Regina snorted at that; there was no way the clumsy, utterly adorable Emma Swan would ask her, Regina Mills and former Evil Queen, on a date. No, she would have to make that first step; well, second. The kiss had been the first. Made by Emma._

_Regina's dreamy, content smile seemed cemented on her face, even when she had to concentrate on the drive to the diner. _

_She parked neatly, eager to get inside and to talk to the blonde. She was curious about what the other woman had been doing; being so occupied and everything. Surely she could've had a minute to leave a message or call. But once more, Regina shrugged it off. Once._

_"Regina!" The brunette shut her eyes at the squeal. She should've kept in mind that there were probably others than just Emma at the diner as well. And a confrontation with the mother of the girl she was falling in love with was not welcome. She wanted a confrontation with Emma first, so to speak._

_"Hi, Snow." Her greeting was curt. "Have you seen Emma? I need to talk to her."_

_Snow squealed happily at that, which made Regina frown. What in hell was going on?_

_"She's with Hook! They're finally starting to date." The pixie-haired woman was gushing, providing her with details that she never in a million years wanted to hear. Regina cut her off short by holding up a hand. She closed her eyes for a minute, exhaling, and turned on her heel. She needed to get out of there, before her heart spilled._

_"Regina, wait!" Snow ran after her, and starting preaching about how _she_ should open up her heart too, and pursue her happiness, like her daughter had. With the wrong person, Regina thought. But she nodded firmly, once more turning on her heel. Storming off dramatically, to find her happy ending. She expected it to be with the blonde. Instead, she found herself heading off to the forest._

_After all, Robin Hood had that lion tattoo._

* * *

><p>It was getting close. The wedding. Regina swallowed nervously and peeked into the mirror again as she turned away from the window. She wished she was still the Evil Queen and that Syndey Glass was still there to aid her very need. She could order him to fix this then. She could simply demand the mirror to go find the Saviour and to <em>force<em>… She sighed. Love had to be given willingly, that much she knew.

She had loved Robin Hood willingly, had kissed him willingly – but only because the one she wanted to love and wanted to kiss was unavailable, avoiding her and being with Captain Hook.

Every day she had watched, and every day her heart had hurt when Emma Swan turned to the lecherous man for a kiss. Every time that man had touched the woman she loved.

Regina Mills thought she was going to have a panic attack at first; but then she had learned to ignore it. To turn to her own man instead and to lean into him for a kiss, for support. To forget. But she didn't really forget, no matter how much she tried. She still thought about Emma, and when Robin Hood had knelt down on one knee – right after her first fight with Zelena, _her sister_ – she had accepted that it was always going to be Robin. She had given him her real heart for protection, and now she would give him everything else, by saying 'I do' in a few hours. She shut her feelings for the blonde away and they only showed on one more occasion: when Emma Swan had fled Storybrooke.

Another knock startled her.

"Everyone's setting things up in the church. Two hours left." David stuck his head around the door, smiling genuinely at the woman about to get married.

"You look wonderful, Regina." He praised her, and she accepted it with a weak comment. She jerked her head as per invitation, and he came into the room, shutting the door carefully.

"Thank you, David." She said, sounding a little breathless. "Who would have thought? Zelena is still out there and I'm here getting married… My son doesn't know who I am, yet he'll be sitting in church, watching me getting married."

She waved it off as soon as she saw compassion on his face and turned away.

"Honestly," David starting, not meeting her eyes, hesitating to continue his thought.

"Yes?" She inquired.

"I didn't think you'd end up with.. Robin." He smiled sheepishly and shrugged.

"Neither did I." Regina sighed. David got the hint, being dismissed, and exited the room to leave her with her thoughts.

Time passed far too quickly and soon her 'two hours left' turned into 'one hour left' and now Regina really felt that panic attack coming up. She waved her hands in the air, pacing around the changing room, muttering to herself lowly. Why did she say yes? Why did she agree to this? This was far too dangerous! And wrong. It wasn't the right person. She closed her eyes, coming to a still stand.

"What am I doing?" She grumbled to herself.

"I was thinking the same thing."

Regina shrieked, alarmed, and whirled around at once. She had been facing away from the door and over her muttering, she hadn't heard it open and slip closed again. But she had recognized that voice right away. Emma.

She gasped, her hand pressed to her heart, as if to calm it down. But it wouldn't, it was hammering away; she was breathless at the sight before her. Emma had never cleaned up so well; wearing skinny jeans, a buttoned up shirt and a vest. Her hair was all wild blonde curls.

"What are you doing here?" The ex-Mayor asked at last, after they had simply stared.

Loud thuds announced that Emma Swan made her way over, look on her face fierce and angry at the same time. Regina staggered back involuntary.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Emma shot back, her voice low yet loud in the older woman's ears. "Why are you in a wedding dress, about to say 'I do' to that.. man.. instead of being with me?"

The former Evil Queen could not believe her ears, and instantly she became angry too. Her face was flustered as she glared at the other woman.

"Excuse me?" She shrieked, unable to control herself nor her anger. "You were the one distancing yourself! You started hooking up with that lecherous man!"

She didn't know what to expect; but she certainly didn't expect the defeated look on the face of the woman she loved so dearly, so passionately.

"I.." Regina rolled her eyes when Emma didn't continue.

"You know what, don't bother." She cut her off harshly. "It could've been you, downstairs, the one I would walk to and promise my whole life to. But you chose. And it wasn't me."

She turned away, hoping that Emma Swan would be as clever as her father and take the hint to leave. She wanted to be alone as her tears finally spilled, leaving traces all over her face, ruining her carefully applied make-up. Great, she would have to re-do that.

But she heard no steps heading for the door. They were heading closer.

She closed her eyes, wishing she could just be alone. That she could just disappear.

"You started dating Robin first." It was a simple comment, and it wasn't even true. Regina blinked in confusion.

"What?" She asked, turning around. She leaned back on the window sill when she realized that Emma had walked up _very_ close.

"The town was buzzing with the news for days. Everyone was telling me that the cold, stiff Regina Mills was falling in love with the hobo. That she was finding her happy ending." Emma's face was scrunched up in a grimace, and finally the dark-haired woman understood.

She shook her head aggressively.

"It was you." She simply said.

"Don't marry him, 'Gina." Emma Swan told her, her beautiful, green eyes pleading at her. Suddenly the younger woman's hands were tugging at her dress, pulling her into her arms for a hug they both had missed for so long.

It was all that Regina Mills needed to hear; the blonde's request to not marry Robin Hood, to leave him and be with her instead; where she belonged. And she just nodded, burying her face into the crook of Emma's neck. She wanted to love her. She wanted her. She whispered it onto fair skin, her lips nipping at every inch she could reach.

And then they were kissing, biting, nipping at each other's lips, their hands tugging. Their hands nestling where they fitted perfectly. Their hearts fluttering as the love flowed through them, out of them and into the world; where it broke the curse they were under.

They kept kissing, desperately, trying to make up for lost time and only broke apart when the door burst open.

"MOM!" It was Henry's voice. Regina recognized it immediately. And she knew at once; the memories were back. She knew it because her mind was filling with images of the lost year. She shuddered as she realized that she and Robin had been well on their way to _really_ falling in love, and thanked God that Emma Swan found her first.

She held up her arm for Henry, her other arm still wrapped around the blonde's waist, and she saw her love mimic the action. Henry ducked into their embrace, his smile dazzling.

"Also." He mumbled after a while. "I'm glad you finally found each other."

Regina Mills laughed, her heart's void filled with the two people she loved the most: the two people holding onto her for dear life in that moment. She leaned her head on Emma's shoulder and smiled down at _their_ son.

"You look lovely in that dress," Emma Swan whispered into her ear. "You should wear it for me. Soon."


End file.
